


[Podfic] The Air Moves In to FIll the Spaces Where My Body's Been & sequel The Frightened Inch Between Our Skin

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kink: eating semen, kink: semen fixation, sam/dean/ofcs, sam/dean/omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of britomart_is' fics "The Air Moves In to Fill the Spaces Where My Body's Been" and its sequel "The Frightened Inch Between Our Skins."</p>
<p>Author’s Summary: It's not about Dean. Really.</p>
<p>File Size/Length:<br/>1. The Air Moves: 00:35:46 || 20.5 MB<br/>2. The Frightened Inch: 00:42:25 || 24.3 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Air Moves In to FIll the Spaces Where My Body's Been & sequel The Frightened Inch Between Our Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Air Moves In to Fill the Spaces Where My Body's Been](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7540) by britomart_is. 
  * Inspired by [The Frightened Inch Between Our Skins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7541) by britomart_is. 



**Title:** [The Air Moves in to Fill the Spaces Where My Body’s Been](http://britomart-is.livejournal.com/64706.html), and its sequel [The Frightened Inch Between Our Skins](http://britomart-is.livejournal.com/90995.html)  
 **Author:** britomart_is  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** It's not about Dean. Really.  
 **File Size/Length:**  
1\. The Air Moves: 00:35:46 || 20.5 MB  
2\. The Frightened Inch: 00:42:25 || 24.3 MB

**Download Links:**  
1\. Air Moves: [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Air%20Moves%20in%20to%20Fill%20the%20Spaces%20Where%20My%20Body%27s%20Been%20mp3.mp3), right click & save as  
2\. Frightened Inch: [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Frightened%20Inch%20Between%20Our%20Skins%20mp3.mp3), right click & save as  
3\. zipped folder of both mp3s [here](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/PODFICS%20-%20The%20Air%20Moves%20&%20The%20Frightened%20Inch%20\(written%20by%20brotimart_is%20and%20read%20by%20applegeuse\).zip)  
4\. Both podfics are available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/air-moves-in-frightened-inch), in mp3 and **m4b** formats (courtesy of cybel!) 

To listen to streaming versions, simply click through the individual mp3 links or visit the original LJ post.

Originally posted to amplificathon on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1301506.html). 


End file.
